


it hurts more than it should

by mathsgeek314



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsgeek314/pseuds/mathsgeek314
Summary: Catra and Adora have been students at Hourdes Academy together for as long as either of them can remember.  But when Adora suddenly transfers to Bright Moon High, their friendship (and hidden feelings) become strained.(Or, a texting fic where Catra and Adora angst over how much they like each other and how complicated their friendship seems to have become)





	it hurts more than it should

**Author's Note:**

> So this universe is basically canon but with much lower stakes and two different schools rather than two different sides of a war.  
> But a lot of stuff is the same like Adora going from the Horde to the rebellion (here she transfers from Hourdes Academy to Bright Moon High) and Entrapta doing the opposite.  
> I think everything else will be explained as we go but if you ever get confused, feel free to drop me any questions in the comments!
> 
> (Rated T for swearing)
> 
> StopScorpiaSayingCatPuns2k18 - Catra  
> imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude - Scorpia  
> ROBOTS - Entrapta  
> She-Ra - Adora  
> bowsnumber1 - Glimmer  
> iloveglimmerandadoraequally - Bow  
> RoseBloom - Perfuma
> 
> Enjoy!

_ StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18 sent a message to Super Pal Trio _

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** SCORPIA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE FUCKING CAT PUN I WILL BLOCK YOU

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** AGAIN

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DONT BLOCK ME AGAIN YOUVE BLOCKED ME TWICE TODAY ALREADY :((((((((((((((

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** then stop

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** making

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** FUCKING

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** CAT

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** PUNS

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** okay fine :(

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** scorpia

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** HI CATRA

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** yOUR USERNAME IS STILL A CAT PUN

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** BUT ITS SUCH A GOOD USERNAME CATRA

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** change it

 

_ StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18 sent an image _

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** or i click this fucking button

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** and im not unblocking you this time

 

**ROBOTS:** catra youre being mean again

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** SCORPIAS BEING MEANER

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** CATRAS BEING MEANEREST

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** *MEANEST

 

**ROBOTS:** …

 

**ROBOTS:** as an impartial adjudicator

 

**ROBOTS:** catra was being wayyyyyy meaner

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** I LOVE YOU ENTRAPTA

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** traitor

 

**ROBOTS:** buuuuuuuuut

 

**ROBOTS:** scorpia also sent 17 different cat puns in 13.2 minutes

 

**ROBOTS:** which is rather excessive

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** HA

 

**imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude:** neither of you have good taste

 

_ imnotimpressedwithyourcattitude changed their username to mybestfriendsaretraitors _

 

**StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18:** id rather be a traitor than a pun-maker

 

_ StopScorpiaMakingCatPuns2k18 changed their username to Traitor _

 

**ROBOTS:** i thought you said adora was the traitor for abandoning you?????

 

**mybestfriendsaretraitors:** ENTRAPTA NO

 

**mybestfriendsaretraitors:** ixnay on the adora-ay

 

**Traitor:** scorpia thats not how pig latin works

 

**mybestfriendsaretraitors:** …

 

**mybestfriendsaretraitors:** oh

 

**Traitor:** and its fine

 

**Traitor:** im over it

 

**Traitor:** i dont care about adora anymore

 

**mybestfriendsaretraitors:** werent you talking to shadow weaver today about trying to convince adora to come back to hourdes????? and that you wanted her to come back????

 

**Traitor:** SHUT UP SCORPIA

  
  
  
  


_ iloveglimmerandadoraequally sent a message to Best Friend Squad _

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** STOP MAKING ME PICK BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU

 

**bowsnumber1:** COME ON BOW I ASKED YOU FIRST

 

**She-Ra:** BUT I DON’T HAVE AS MANY FRIENDS AT BRIGHT MOON

 

**She-Ra:** I DON’T KNOW WHO ELSE I WOULD ASK TO MY ENGLISH PARTNER

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** WHY CANT WE JUST WORK AS A THREE

 

**bowsnumber1:** MS NETOSSA SAID WE HAD TO WORK IN PAIRS BECAUSE THERE WAS AN EVEN NUMBER OF US

 

**bowsnumber1:** i probably didnt need to yell that but anyway

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** Ughhhhhhhh

  
  
  
  


_ RoseBloom sent a private message to iloveglimmerandadoraequally _

 

**RoseBloom:** Hey Bow!!!!!! Do you wanna be English partners?

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** I WOULD LOVE TO

 

**RoseBloom:** Aww yay!

  
  
  


_ Iloveglimmerandadoraequally sent a message to Best Friend Squad _

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** Ok fine

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** I’ve decided

 

**bowsnumber1:** you picked me right

 

**bowsnumber1:** weve always been english partners come on bow

 

**She-Ra:** Please pick me!!!! I need all the help I can get with English!!

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** Yeahhhhh so

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** IJUSTAGREEDTOBEPERFUMASPARTNEROKBYE

 

**bowsnumber1:** …

 

**bowsnumber1:** WHAT

 

**She-Ra:** WHOA HANG ON

 

**She-Ra:** SINCE WHEN WAS PERFUMA AN OPTION

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** Since she asked me to be her partner a minute ago and I didn’t wanna have to pick between the two of you????

 

**bowsnumber1:** I ASK YOU FIRST AND YOU PICK THE THIRD PERSON WHO ASKS YOU??????

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** I JUST DIDNT WANNA MAKE THE PERSON I DIDNT PICK ANNOYED AT ME

 

**She-Ra:** But who am I gonna work with now???

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** …

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** You do both know that you’re both looking for English partners right?

 

**She-Ra:** …

 

**bowsnumber1:** …

 

**She-Ra:** GLIMMER DO YOU WANNA BE MY ENGLISH PARTNER?

 

**bowsnumber1:** ADORA DO YOU WANNA BE MY ENGLISH PARTNER

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** AWWW

 

_ She-Ra changed the group chat’s name to Two English Partners and Their Traitorous Best Friend _

 

_ She-Ra changed their username to EnglishPartner1 _

 

_ bowsnumber1 changed their username to EnglishPartner2 _

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** I CANT BELIEVE YOUD CALL ME A TRAITOROUS BEST FRIEND

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** YOU GUYS ARE MY LOCK SCREEN

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** AND MY PHONE BACKGROUND

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** I AM AS FAR FROM A TRAITOROUS BEST FRIEND AS YOU CAN GET

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** You guys aren’t gonna reply to me until I change my username to traitorous best friend aren’t you?

 

**iloveglimmerandadoraequally:** Both of you suck

 

_ iloveglimmerandadoraequally changed their username to TraitorousBestFriend _

 

**TraitorousBestFriend:** Happy now?

 

**EnglishPartner1:** :D

 

**EnglishPartner2:** <3

 

**TraitorousBestFriend:** Ok I’m totally gonna forget which one of you is which if you keep your usernames as EnglishPartner1 and EnglishPartner2 so can one of you please change

 

**EnglishPartner2:** NOT ME

 

**EnglishPartner1:** NOT ME

 

**EnglishPartner1:** :(

 

_ EnglishPartner1 changed their username to She-Ra _

 

**EnglishPartner2:** IM THE ALPHA NOW

 

**TraitorousBestFriend:** Ok Glimmer

 

**TraitorousBestFriend:** Calm down there

  
  
  
  


_ She-Ra sent a private message to Traitor _

 

**She-Ra:** Bowwwwwwww

 

**She-Ra:** I don’t know what to get Glimmer for her birthday

 

**She-Ra:** Like.  Do I get her something with sparkles because she likes sparkles? Or is she sick of sparkles? Do I get her something pink or does she hate pink now? Do I get her something to do with horses or does she actually secretly hate them and only pretends to like them for my benefit????

 

**She-Ra:** I’M SO CONFUSED

 

**She-Ra:** :(

 

**Traitor:** i didnt know you were already close enough friends with the princesses to get them birthday gifts

 

**She-Ra:** Of course I’m close friends with you guys!

 

**She-Ra:** Wait

 

**She-Ra:** Shit

 

**She-Ra:** Catra

 

**She-Ra:** Oh my gosh I am so sorry you and Bow have really similar usernames at the minute and I got you two mixed up I’m really sorry

 

**Traitor:** whatever adora

 

**Traitor:** i cant believe i actually got excited youd messaged me bc i thought you might actually wanna be friends again or come back to hourdes

 

**Traitor:** but i guess your dumb friends dumb birthday matters more huh

 

**She-Ra:** Catra it’s not like that

 

**She-Ra:** Of course I wanna be friends again!

 

**Traitor:** you just dont wanna come back home do you

 

**She-Ra:** I go to bright moon now Catra

 

**She-Ra:** I’m sorry but I can’t go back to hourdes

 

**She-Ra:** You know how much I hated it there

 

**Traitor:** how could you have hated it

 

**Traitor:** we were always in the same classes

 

**Traitor:** we had lunch together all the time

 

**Traitor:** we pulled pranks on all the stupid teachers

 

**Traitor:** how the fuck could you have hated hourdes

 

**Traitor:** i knew you didnt like the school but i thought

 

**Traitor:** it doesnt matter

 

**Traitor:** youre gone and ive moved on

 

**Traitor:** i dont care

 

**She-Ra:** Catra please! I’m so sorry! Can’t we talk about this?

 

**Traitor:** oh fuck off adora

 

_ Traitor blocked She-Ra _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Or come talk to me on tumblr: @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


End file.
